In some known arrangements, LED chips and circuit components are disposed on a surface of the LED module in a mixed manner. Therefore, these known arrangements fail to disclose any technical idea for performing excellent distribution of light radiated from the LED chip, and moreover, there is no description of using a rear surface of the LED module as a heat dissipating surface. Furthermore, in some known configurations of a power feeding terminal and a holding member, the disclosed LED module has a specific structure for attachment and connection, which requires a specified adaptor, thus lacking versatility.